L'enterrement de Miss Honda
by Monsieur J
Summary: Tout les Soma sont inventés à l'enterrement de Tohru. Les sentiments sont partagés. Certaines pleurent, d'autres pas. Mais une question existentielle se pose : Y'aura-t-il Moguéta ?


La voiture se gara, tranquillement les trois garçons quittèrent le véhicule. Ce jour noir s'apprêtait à être douloureux pour tous. Non pas parce qu'il y avait une éclipse totale qu'il était noir, mais parce que des raisons noires le poussaient à l'être. Donc ce jour était aussi noir que la tenue des garçons, qui s'apprêtaient en ce jour noir, à se rendre au cimetière. Oui, mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tristes de vous apprendre que les Soma se rendaient tous, sans exception (oui oui, même le grand Manitou) à l'enterrement de Miss Honda.

Shigure : Noon, ce n'est pas possible !Je ne peux pas y croire !Raah elle était si gentille cette petite Yuki : Shigure, on est tous triste mais...

Shigure : Non, je voulais voir si j'arrivais bien à faire le type qui pleure

Yuki: Shigure, tu es ignoble

Shigure : J'espère qu'ils ont mis un buffet, j'ai faim moi !

Kyo : Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, non, pas toi, pas Tohru, pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?Non !!Je ne peux pas !!

Yuki : Il repête ça depuis l'accident..

Shigure : Je ne le savais pas si fragile.

Kyo : Non, pas toii !!!Je t'en priiiie !

Yuki : Il l'aimait beaucoup.

Shigure : Il l'aimait tout court.

Yuki : Ferme là Shigure..

Shigure : Tu es jaloux ?Yuki est amoureux !Yuki est amoureux !

Yuki : ...

Ils avancèrent un petit peu, Kyo se jeta par terre, se roula par terre, arracha l'herbe en pleurant et en hurlant.

Shigure : Mon dieu, Kyo a attrapé la rage !

Kyo : Gfmlfzemsdf.. Graaah..

Yuki : Je le comprends.. Je le hais, mais malgré tout..

Kyo : GAAAH..Huh...

Kyo tomba alors d'un seul coup sur le sol, une seringue venait d'être planté dans son épaule.

Shigure : Oh, Hatori tu tombes bien, tu l'as piqué ?

Hatori : Endormi seulement. Bonjour Shigure, toutes mes condoléances.  
Shigure : Ah non, c'est pas moi l'époux, c'est Yuki. Hihihi

Yuki : ...

Shigure : Mais dis moi, tu vises drôlement bien.

Hatori : Oui, je m'entraine à jouer aux flêchettes sur une photo d'Akit.. Akira Toriyama. Je déteste ce mangaka.

Yuki : Hatori, tu ne sais pas quand les autres vont venir ?

Hatori : Momiji ne viendra pas, il a été invité à un anniversaire.  
Yuki : ...

Hatori : Bon, j'ai un peu oublié de lui dire ce qui était arrivé.

Yuki : Il n'est pas au courant ?

Hatori : Roh ça va, je peux pas tout lui expliquer. Y'a une semaine il m'a demandé comment on faisait les bébés. J'en ai ma claque moi.

Une nouvelle voiture arrive, Hatsuharu fit son apparition, il attrapa Yuki par le cou.

Hatsuharu : Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, je sais combien tu étais amoureux d'elle..

Yuki : Euh..

Shigure : J'avais raison !

Hatsuharu : Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, comment va-t-elle ?  
Yuki : Elle est morte..  
Hatsuharu : Je parle pas de Tohru, mais de la plante que je vous ai confié !

Shigure : Oui oui,elle va très bien, je l'arrose tout les jours.

Hatsuharu : Ouf ça me rassure, je m'inquietais un peu pour elle, mais si tout va bien.

Kyo : RENDEZ MOI TOHRUUU

Yuki : Hatsuharu, je sais que tu es de nature calme, mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion.

Hatsuharu : Que veux-tu ?Ma nature m'oblige à n'en avoir rien à faire, en faite je m'en fous complêtement. Je sais, c'est chiant mais bon..

Hatori : Tu veux peut être une piqure pour te stresser un peu ?

Hatsuharu : Non ça ira merci. Hiro et Kisa ne viendront pas non plus.  
Shigure : Ah pourquoi ?

Hatsuharu : Hiro a crié chouette quand il a appris la nouvelle, et Kisa l'a un peu ammoché. Il est à l'hopital maintenant.

Yuki : Et Kisa ?

Hatsuharu : Elle s'est enfermée dans un congélateur. On attend qu'elle se décongèle.

Yuki : La pauvre, elle a dut avoir un choc..

Hatsuharu : Elle jouait à cache cache avec Momiji...Et il a mis du temps à la trouver.

Yuki : Je vois..

Kyo : TOHRUUU !!!!NOON !

Hatori : Bon, je vais lui envoyer une double dose.

Shigure : Oui, il commence à m'agacer. Vous avez vu, il fait beau non ?  
Hatsuharu : Oui. Je serai bien venu torse nu, mais ma mère me l'a déconseillé.

Hatori : Voilà, Kyo va dormir pendant quelques heures.

Yuki : Il bave...

Shigure : Hihihi, c'est marrant, on peut lui donner des coups de pieds, ça ne lui fait rien !

Hatsuharu : Laisse moi essayer !

Une nouvelle voiture arriva. Ayame fit son apparition, se mit à courire dans le cimetière en lançant une multitude de confétis.

Ayame : VIVE LES MARIEEEEEEES

Yuki : ....

Shigure : Oh Ayame, comment vas-tu ?

Ayame : SHIGURE !YUKI !HATORI !Oh, mais que fait Koko par terre ?

Hatsuharu : Et moi on m'oublie ?

Yuki : Ayame.. C'est pas un mariage..

Ayame : Ah ?  
Yuki : Tohru est..

Hatori : Morte. Elle a chuté dans un escalier.

Ayame : OH MON DIEU !!!

Yuki : Et si...

Ayame : J'ai oublié de prendre mon bracelet bleu !Quel idiot je fais, ça ne va pas du tout. Comment pourais-je avoir l'air classe si je n'ai pas ce bracelet. Tant pis..

Shigure : Bon, il est bientôt l'heure et il manque encore des invités. Et je veux ce banquet !!

Hatori : Avec tout ça, je vais être prendre du retard avec mes patients..

Kyo : Gawahahahahaa !!

Hatsuharu : Même les médocs d'Hatori ne peuvent rien contre lui.. C'est fatiguant.

Kyo : Je vais TOUS VOUS TUEEEEER

A ce moment précis, il tomba alors sur le sol. Saki et Uo venaient d'arriver..

Saki : Il sera un peu plus calme à présent.

Yuki : Saki, tu lui as envoyé une onde empoisonnée ?

Uo : Non, c'est moi qui l'ai assomé avec ma barre de fer.

Ayame : Oh, mais qui est cette fille ringarde habillée tout en noir !

Shigure : Si j'étais toi Aya, je ferai attention à ce que je dis..

Ayame : Il faut vraiment ne pas avoir de vie sociale pour être habillée ainsi et.. et.....

Il tomba alors par terre.

Hatori : Son pouls ne bat plus...

Yuki : Enfin quelque chose de positif.

Hatsuharu : Euh Hatori, tu as posé ton stetoscope sur sa chaussure.

Hatori : Tu crois vraiment que j'allais l'osculter gratuitement ?

Shigure : Ne vous inquiètez pas, Aya est résistant !

Saki : La prochaine fois, je m'arrange pour qu'il perde ses cheveux un par un..

Ayame : Noon, pas mes beaux cheveux !Bon d'accord, je continue à faire le mort...

Shigure : Mon pauvre Ayame !J'ai mal pour toi.

Saki : Bon, je vais préparer les incantations et les bougies. Je vais faire renaître Tohru sous la forme d'un zombie.

Yuki : Vous croyez qu'on doit la laisser faire ?

Uo : Tu tiens à finir comme l'épouventail là bas ?

Yuki : Tiens c'est vrai, Ayame tu peux te relever.

Celui-ci prend alors les mains de Yuki.

Ayame : Yuki, mon amour de petit frère, j'attendais justement que tu me le demandes..

Il se prend alors un gros coup de poing.

Ayame : Ah mon divin nez !Non je suis défiguré !Ce n'est plus le nez d'un roi !

Shigure : Mon pauvre..

Hatori : Viens par là, j'ai un sparadra avec un petit cochon dessus.

Saki : Zut, je ne pourrai pas pratiquer la résurection aujourd'hui.

Uo : A pourquoi ?

Saki : J'ai oublié les bougies.

Pendant ce temps, chez Saki, on surprend Megumi entrain de manger une bougie.

Megumi : Mmmh ch'est délichieux.

Revenons au cimetière.

Hatsuharu : Bon et bien, j'ai ramené des cartes qui veut jouer ?

Hatori : Moi je suis nul en géographie. Sauf à celle du corps !

Yuki : Hatori, tu me fais peur quand tu fais de l'humour..

Ayame : Hihihi, regardez le beau sparadra que Hatorinounet m'a mis ?

Hatori : Apelle moi comme ça une nouvelle fois et je te frappe si fort qu'un sparadra ne suffira pas à cacher la blessure.

Shigure : Allons, allons, nous sommes adultes voyons, nous n'allons pas nous battre !

Uo : Moi je suis près pour une bastooooooon !!!

Hatsuharu : Ouais moi aussi !!!

Yuki : Il est devenu black..

Ayame : Il pourrait peut être redevenir blanc avec du T-pex ?

Hatori : Je tiens à signaler que cette fiction pourrait être attaqué pour racissime.

Yuki : N'importe quoi vous deux...

Un cri sort alors de l'ombre. Un monstre surgit, en larmes, hurlant, criant, vociférant.

Attaché : MONSIEUR SHIGUREEEEEEE..

Shigure : Oh, mais vous avez l'heure ?Je vais rentrer moi !

Yuki : ....

Attaché : Je vous..ai cherché partout !

Shigure : Vous n'avez pas lu le mot disant que j'étais parti au cimetière ?

Attaché : Ou était ce mot ?

Shigure : Cachez sous mon lit....

Yuki : ...

Attaché : J'ai besoin de vingt pages tout de suite !!!

Shigure : Je veux bien.. Mais voyez vous.. Je ne peux plus écrire. Une très grande amie à moi est décédée.. J'ai perdu le sourire, la joie de vivre, et je ne puis écrire pour le moment, je suis désolé..

Attaché : Oh..Non c'est moi qui suis désolée !

Shigure : Je préfère ça !

Yuki : Tu es ignoble Shigure.

Hatori, s'adressant à l'éditrice : Bonjour. Je me présente, Hatori, je suis médecin. Je vous regardais de loin, et je m'étais dit que...

Attaché, flattée : Que ?

Hatori : Que je devrai vous donner ma carte.

Attaché, toute rouge : Oh mais..

Hatori : Oui, je travaille aussi dans la chirurgie esthétique. Enfin, j'essaye. J'ai besoin de cobaye. Je voulai faire ça sur des rats, enfin un rat.. Mais il n'a pas voulu.

Attaché, déçue : ...Je vois...

Elle se remet alors à pleurer violement. Hatori part rejoindre alors Ayame qui joue aux cartes avec Shigure. Kyo est toujours par terre, à baver et à se tordre. Hatsuharu se bat contre Uo à coup de barres de fer. Soudain, Saki s'écria.

Saki : Je sens des ondes très négatives arriver...

Et celui que tout le monde attendait arriva alors. Habillé dans un kimono noir, Akito fit son apparition suivi de Kureno.

Akito : Bonsoir mes amours !

Shigure : Oh coucou Monsieur Akito !

Ayame : Akito !!Vous êtes venu ?

Il se jete sur lui et lui lance des confetis.

Hatori : Mince, je vais devoir reprendre du service.

Yuki : ...

Kyo : Bgmlsdmlsdrqsrsd

Saki : Les ondes qui émanent de lui sont très puissantes et..Uoh, tu m'écoutes ?

Uoh : Hihih, bonjour.

Kureno : Salut.

Akito : VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?

Uoh : Mais pas du tout..

Akito : Kureno ?

Kureno : Voyons Akito, il n'y a que vous..

Shigure : Le fayot..!

Hatsuharu : Là je me permet de dire que ça devient n'importe quoi.

Yuki : Akito à l'enterrement de Tohru, qui l'eut cru..

Akito : Voyons, je suis très triste pour la mort de Tohru.

Yuki : C'est vrai ?

Akito : Non !Rien à foutre !!

Yuki : Je vois..

Un petit pretre s'avança alors.

Pretre : La cérémonie va pouvoir commencer..

Kyo : Nooooon !Je peux pas vivre sans elle !

Akito : Bien sur que si !Tu ne dois pas l'aimer elle mais moi !Abruti de chat !

Kyo : Je refuse !!

Pretre : Du calme s'il vous plait !Nous sommes donc réunis en ce jour présent..

Ayame : D'ailleurs il fait bien chaud, j'aurai du ramener une ombrelle

Pretre : Pour pleurer la mort de Tohru Honda

Shigure : Kyo est veuf maintenant, hihihi

Pretre : Ce n'est pas de la maladie qui l'a fait sucomber..

Hatori : Et heureusement, je suis un bon médecin moi !

Pretre : Mais cette terrible chute dans l'escalier l'a achevé. Nous la regreterons tous ici présent..

Akito : Qu'elle crève cette conne !Je la haiis !Je la deteste !Et elle est morte !ENFIIIIN !!

Ayame : Je le trouve un poil grossier.

Hatori : Je crois que je vais lui faire une piqure.

Akito : Taisez vous !Je suis le chef, je décide !N'est-ce pas Kure..Kureno ?!Ou est-il passé ?

Saki : Uoh aussi a disparu..

Akito : Quoi ?Comment !Je suis vexé là !KURENO !

Yuki : Hatsuharu, viens on rentre nous..

Hatsuharu : Ok mon Yukinounet

Yuki : ...

Attaché : AAAAAAAAH Monsieur Shigure je n'abandonnerai pas !!Je veux ces pages !

Shigure : Mais vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé à pleurer ?

Attaché : ..Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

Shigure : Mais non, regardez !Bouhou, je suis triste !Bouhouhou. Vous voyez ?Alors laissez moi tranquille !

Kyo : Raaah non !Je peux pas !!

Saki : Bon, là c'est l'onde empoisonée.

Kagura : KYO !!!Et vous !!!Comment avez-vous osé faire une histoire sans vouloir me faire apparaitre !Je vous déteste, je vais tout casser !!!

Akito : Oui Kagure, toi aussi rejoins moi !Détruisons ce cimetière puis le monde !Et que le mal règne sur la Terre !!

Hatori : Je m'en vais, j'ai mal au crâne de les entendre hurler..

Yuki : Je viens avec toi !

Ayame : Et moi je te suis petit frère !

Shigure : Ne me laissez pas tout seul quand même !

Hatsuharu : On met Kyo dans le coffre de la voiture d'Hatori..

Attaché : MONSIEUR SHIGURE NE BOUGEZ PLUS !!!

L'attaché se prit alors une tombe dans la tête. Akito arrachait les pierres une par une pour les lancer n'importe ou par rage.

Akito : KURENO JE TE HAIS !

Kagura : KYO JE TE HAIS !!

Soudain, sortant dont ne c'est ou, le fidel héros des enfants, protecteur du bien,je parle bien sur de : MOGUETAA !!

Le match prenait des tournures pseudos dramatiques.

Kagura : Cet auteur est complêtement frappé !Et nul aussi !

Akito : Allons Kagura, on va aller exploser ce Mogueta !!

Kagura : Oui !KYAAAAAAH !!

Au bout de cinq minutes, Akito et Kagura sont presque K.O. Mogueta est toujours debout, près à lutter.

Akito : Il est de mettre fin à cette fiction..

Kagura : Akito, tu ne vas quand même utiliser le..

Akito : Il le faut !

Dans un élan de fureur, il se releva, enleva la ceinture de son kimono et le jeta alors en l'air.

Par raison de censure, l'auteur est obligé de changer le court de l'histoire. Nous en voyons navrés, veuillez nous excuser.

et le jeta alors en l'air. Une explosion nucléaire arriva alors. Tous périrent sauf Mogueta, qui partit pour purifier Mars.

Fin.


End file.
